Love Again
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: SONGFIC: Set after the 16th May episdoe, after cracking the babyselling job, Sam realises there's something missing in her life. Plz R&R luv ya all Gemz xx


**Love Again**

**Summary: Set after the episode on 16****th**** May. After cracking the baby-selling job, Sam realises that there's something missing in her life. Song is 'Love Again' by Cascada. Plz R&R luv Gemz xx**

Sam Nixon closed the door to her house and went through to her living room and flopped down on the sofa. It was the end of a very busy day, her and Jack had cracked the baby-selling case and she was glad. She sighed deeply; she needed someone to talk to, Sam dug her phone out of her pocket and drafted a message to Phil: _I need 2 c u. Can u cum ova mine? Txx bck S xx_

Her finger hovered over the send button and she pressed it. Sam waited for a reply, her phone bleeped a few minutes later and she opened the message. It was from Phil and it said: _I'm on my way P xx._

10minutes later, the door bell rang. She got up to answer and Phil Hunter was stood in the doorway, 'hey Phil,' Sam said.

'Hey Sam,' Phil replied.

Sam stepped aside and Phil walked into the hallway. She locked the door and they both went through to the living room, 'can I get you a drink?' Sam asked.

'I'll have whatever you're having,' Phil replied.

Sam got up and went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. She put them down on the coffee table and poured wine into the glasses, 'thanks Sam,' Phil said as she passed him a glass.

Sam smiled at him as she took a sip from her glass. 'So,' Phil said after moments silence. 'What did you wanna see me about?'

'Well, me and Jack cracked a big case today and it got me thinking,' Sam replied.

'What was the case?'

'Some woman was setting up illegal adoptions. Me and Jack posed as a married couple to get her to sell us this baby. She was all set to sell us this gorgeous little boy called Alex and then her accomplice realised they'd been set up and ran for it,' Sam explained.

'Oh, what did it get you thinking about?'

'About what my life would've been like if I hadn't had the miscarriage and what things would've been like if I'd things between us a proper chance, what would you say if I was to tell you something?'

'Tell me what?'

'When you told me that you loved me, all I wanted to do was to say exactly the same thing back. I was scared, which was why I finished things with you. I love you Phil,' Sam finally said. 'Do you still love me?'

Phil put their wine glasses down on the coffee table 'Of course I do,' Phil replied and her leant across to kiss Sam softly on the lips.

He pulled away and gazed into Sam's eyes; she moved towards him and kissed him once more, deepening the kiss. Sam wrapped her arms around Phil's neck, she pulled away very suddenly. 'What's wrong Sam?' Phil asked.

'Let's take this upstairs,' Sam replied as a wicked glint appeared in her eyes.

Phil smiled at Sam as she led him upstairs to her bedroom.

_**I can see it in your eyes,**_

_**No more tears, no alibis,**_

_**I'm still in love with you,**_

_**There's so much I gotta show,**_

_**I will never let you go,**_

_**But still I know for sure,**_

_**Come take me by the hand,**_

_**This summer never ends,**_

A couple of hours later, Sam rested her head on Phil's chest. She was happy now she was with the man she truly loved. She looked up at Phil and stroked the side of his face. He leant downwards and kissed her softly on the lips, 'are you sure you want this?' he asked.

'I've never been surer of anything in entire life,' Sam replied as she wrapped her arms around Phil and they both slowly went off to sleep.

_**And I want to know that you believe in love again,**_

_**Please tell me now it's not the end,**_

_**'Cause this I promise you so true,**_

_**The summer belongs to you,**_

_**Could you believe in love again?**_

_**How can I make you understand?**_

_**But this I promise you so true,**_

_**The summer belongs to you.**_

_**The summer belongs to you.**_

Four weeks later, Sam was sat on the edge of toilet seat, anxiously waiting on the results of her pregnancy test. She took a deep breath and looked down at the result, it was positive. She was pregnant with Phil Hunter's baby. In one way, she was happy; she believed that she'd lost her last chance of becoming a mum after miscarrying her and Stuart's baby and now she was pregnant again. On the other hand, she and Phil were taking things slowly and Sam didn't know how he'd react to the news that they were having a baby.

Sam opened the door to the cubicle and left the toilet. She walked up to CID and found that Phil was sat at his desk. He'd been back in CID for two weeks now after short stint in uniform; Phil looked up from his paperwork as Sam approached. 'Phil, can I have a word?' she asked.

'Yeah sure,' Phil said and he followed Sam into her and Neil's office.

Sam checked that it was empty first before she opened the door. She and Phil stepped inside and Sam closed the door behind her, 'Phil,' Sam started. 'I've got something to tell you.'

'Go on then Sam,' Phil replied. 'What is it?'

Sam gazed into Phil's eyes before she spoke again, 'I'm pregnant Phil,' she finally said.

Phil's face broke into a broad grin, 'that's fantastic babe, are you sure?' he asked.

'Yeah I done the test a few minutes ago,'

Phil walked over to Sam, picked her up and spun her around. When Phil put her down, Sam looked up at him, 'I love you Phil,' she said.

'I love you too Sam, and I'll love our little baby too,' Phil said as he kissed the top of Sam's head.

_**Would you catch me if I fall?**_

_**Crash and burn and lose it all,**_

_**Tell me what to do,**_

_**'Cause I need you night and day,**_

_**Will you ever run away?**_

_**Just one more thing to say**_

_**Come take me by the hand,**_

_**This summer never ends,**_

7 and half months later, Sam woke up and found that Phil had already left for work, she found a note by the bedside table: _I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful. Put your feet up, you need your rest. Look after yourself and the little one. I love you Phil xx._

Sam got out of bed and went downstairs and began to put the kettle on. She was stopped in her tracks when she felt a burst of pain shoot through her stomach. Sam abandoned the kettle and went to the sink and poured herself a glass of water. She took a deep breath, Sam cried as another burst of pain shoot through her stomach. Sam went back into the living room and picked up the phone. She called Phil on his work line, waiting for him to answer. 'DS Hunter,' he said when he picked up.

'Phil, it's me,' Sam said.

'Oh hi Sam, what's up?'

'I think the baby's on the way,'

'Don't move Sam, I'll be right there,'

Phil pulled up outside the house 10minutes later. He went into the living room and helped Sam into the car. They drove to St Hugh's and Phil wheeled Sam into the maternity ward. He grabbed hold of a nurse and Sam was wheeled into one of the delivery rooms. 'It'll be OK Sam, I promise,' Phil reassured her.

'I love you Phil,' Sam replied.

'I love you too Sam,' Phil said and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

Two hours later, Sam was fully dilated and began pushing, 'come on Sam, I can see the head, just keep pushing for me,' the midwife said.

Phil kept a firm grip on Sam's hand as she took a deep breath and prepared for a final push, 'Come on baby, you can do this,' Phil encouraged her.

Sam took a deep breath and pushed once more. She heard the baby cry and looked Phil. He smiled at her and wiped her forehead before kissing it. The midwife wrapped the baby in a blanket before passing it to Sam, 'congratulations, you have a little girl,' the midwife said.

'She's beautiful, isn't she Phil?' Sam asked.

'She's perfect Sam,' Phil replied.

'Have you thought of any names?' the midwife asked.

Sam and Phil looked at each other, 'yes we have, Erica Louise Hunter,' Sam said.

'That's a lovely name,' the midwife commented.

Sam smiled at her before turning to Phil. He smiled at her, Sam had found what she was looking for in her life; a devoted partner and a beautiful little baby, this time the baby was hers and not someone else's.

_**And I want to know that you believe in love again,**_

_**Please tell me now it's not the end,**_

_**'Cause this I promise you so true,**_

_**The summer belongs to you,**_

_**Could you believe in love again?**_

_**How can I make you understand?**_

_**But this I promise you so true,**_

_**The summer belongs to you.**_

_**The summer belongs to you**_


End file.
